The detection of proteins is important for both molecular biology research and medical applications. Diagnostic methods based on fluorescence, mass spectroscopy, gell electrophoresis, laser scanning and electrochemistry are now available for identifying a variety of protein structures. 1-4 Antibody-based reactions are widely used to identify the genetic protein variants of blood cells, diagnose diseases, localize molecular probes in tissue, and purify molecules or effect separation processes.5 For medical diagnostic applications (e.g. malaria and HIV), antibody tests such as the enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay, Western blotting, and indirect fluorescent antibody tests are extremely useful for identifying single target protein structures. 6,7 Rapid and simultaneous sample screening for the presence of multiple antibodies would be beneficial in both research and clinical applications. However, it is difficult, expensive, and time-consuming to simultaneously detect several protein structures in one solution under homogeneous assay conditions using the aforementioned related protocols.